utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Houkago no Aitsu
Houkago no Aitsu (放課後のあいつ) is an who is known for the most popular cover of "Himawari no Yakusoku" , with 175k views as of September 2015. This song is special and meaningful because he sang it with his mother. He has a sweet voice which is described as "a sleepy voice" or "voice to be healed". He sings a variety of songs with a focus on ballads. He has a reputation for good at the dialogue. In addition, one of his features is deep vibrato. Although he was seen somewhat of mistakes in the beginning, his voice become better through times. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Niconico Utaite Group with Rally, Risru, Umechazuke and Marestera List of Covered Songs (Dream Fireworks) (2013.08.01) # "Idola no Circus" (Idola's Circus) feat. Risru, Houkago no Aitsu and Marestera (2013.08.16) # "Mousou Zei" (Delusion Tax) (2013.09.09) # "Shounen to Mahou no Robot" (The Boy and The Magical Robot) (2013.09.28) # "Nekomimi Archive" (Cat Ear Archive) feat. Houkago no Aitsu and Risru (2013.10.27) # "Chototsu Moushin Girl" (Headlong Girl) feat. Tokonokoα and Houkago no Aitsu (2013.11.23) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Crimson Bow and Arrow) feat. Houkago no Aitsu and Nyata (2013.12.11) # "Kokoronashi" (Somehow) (2014.01.06) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty Seven) (2014.01.09) # "Kyoukai no Kanata" (Kyoukai no Kanata OP) (2014.02.11) # "secret base ~Kimi ga Kuretamono~" (Entry of Haruichiban Anison Tour!) (2014.04.01) # "DECO*27 Memorial Mix" feat. Renoa, Risru, Hoshi no Shounen, Ichikoro, Houkago no Aitsu and Shakemii (2014.04.06) # "daze" -TVsize ver.- (2014.04.13) # "Kakumei Dualism" (Revolution Dualism) feat. anne and Houkago no Aitsu (2014.05.18) # "Kanade" (Sukima Switch song) -piano ver.- (2014.06.01) # "Mousou Shikkan Girl" (Delusion Disease Girl) (2014.06.09) # "Sekai wa Koi ni Ochiteiru" (The World Has Falling in Love) (2014.07.26) # "Aimai Retsujou Lover" (Vague Lust Lover) (2014.08.15) # "Ikanaide" (Don't Go) (2014.10.21) # "Yoake to Hotaru" (Dawn and Fireflies) (2014.11.13) # "Ima Suki ni Naru -triangle story-" (Right Now, I'm Falling in Love) (2014.12.31) # "Sayonara Dake ga Jinsei da" (Life is Only Full of Goodbyes) (2015.02.05) # "Himawari no Yakusoku" (The Promise of Sunflower) feat. Houkago no Aitsu and his mother (2015.02.21) # "Tonchinkan no En" (An Irrelevant, Irrational Feast) (2015.03.05) # "Ao" (Blue) (2015.03.29) # "Blessing ✿SpringEdition" feat. Aiyo Natsume, Mary, Anmo, Kanna, Harucha, Kyaren., Souren, Mikaru, Konoco, Yauyun, Houkago no Aitsu, Hoshi no Shounen and Merumo (2015.04.01) # "Shirushi" (SAO II ED/LiSA song) (2015.04.15) # "Kotoba no Iranai Yakusoku" (A Promise That Doesn't Need Words) (2015.05.15) # "Connecting❀Flowers' edition" feat. Izu, Houkago no Aitsu, Wolpis Kater, Ikasan, Mikaru, Risru, Kyaren. and Kurokumo (2015.05.27) # "Queen of Hearts" (2015.06.12) # "Angelfish" (2015.07.03) # "Million Dollar Dreamers" (2015.07.11) # "Pride Kakumei" (Pride Revolution) (2015.07.30) # "Iinari Lady" (Absolute Lady) (2015.08.19) # "Tokyo Summer Session" feat. Houkago no Aitsu and halca (2015.08.31) # "Maji LOVE Revolutions" (Serious LOVE Revolutions) feat. Akajam, Houkago no Aitsu, Meychan, Again, Sarito, Horohoro Tori and Yukimi (2015.09.18) }} Discography Gallery |secret base by Iyuri.png|Houkago no Aitsu as seen in "secret base ~Kimi ga Kuretamono~" |Ikanaide by Ike.png|Houkago no Aitsu as seen in "Ikanaide" Illust. by Ike |Afterschoolboy Blessing.png|Houkago no Aitsu as seen in "Blessing ✿SpringEdition" |Connecting Flowers edition.png|Shijima (illustrator), Revolver (movie), Risru, Izu, Houkago no Aitsu, Mikaru, Ikasan, Kurokumo, Wolpis Kater and Mutsuemon (mixer) as seen in "Connecting❀Flowers' edition" Illust. by Shijima Yashiro (しじまやしろ) |Houkago no Aitsu Maji LOVE Revoltions.png|Houkago no Aitsu as seen in "Maji LOVE Revolutions" Illust. by Wawako (わわこ) }} Trivia * He loves breats. External Links * Twitter * Sub Twitter * Koebu * ASK